


The Rudolph Sweater

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	The Rudolph Sweater

"Why am I always the one stuck wearing the ridiculous holiday sweater?" Derek asked, looking down at the blinking Rudolph emblazoned on his chest. "I'm a werewolf. Werewolves are supposed to be manly."

"Tell that to all the female werewolves out there then," Stiles replied, "because I think you - okay, yeah, you look _ridiculous_ in that thing. Take it off. Burn it, for all I want to see it."

"Okay." And with that, he began to take the sweater off over his head, before stopping and placing his hands back on the waistband of his jeans. "Wait, are you saying that I look ridiculous because I am or because you don't want me to wear it?"

"...Can't the answer be both?"

Derek dove on Stiles, his hands outstretched as he fell forward. "For _that_ one, you're getting Rudolph tomorrow."

"Hey, hey, watch it. Watch it! Derek, what are you - _oh_."

Rudolph was quickly forgotten, much like the other eight reindeer (Prancer _who_?) and the whole notion of a holiday sweater altogether.


End file.
